Embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor devices such as an integrated circuit having active and passive elements.
In a conventional semiconductor device such as an integrated circuit, a diffusion layer or a polysilicon layer formed on a semiconductor substrate has been commonly used as an electrode for forming a capacitive element.
However, the aforementioned electrode comprising a diffusion layer or polysilicon layer forms an obstacle for high-speed operation of an integrated circuit because of a large resistance and a large parasitic capacity. The conventional electrode of a capacitive element is formed from a different material than that used for a resistance element or a fuse element, and is formed using a process different than that used for forming the resistance element or the fuse element. This results in complicated manufacturing steps for fabricating the semiconductor device and increased cost.
It is an object of embodiments of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problems in the conventional art and to reduce the parasitic capacity of an electrode for a capacitive element.
Another object of the invention is to simplify the manufacturing process and reduce manufacturing costs.
These and other objects may be carried out in certain embodiments by providing a semiconductor device including a capacitive element having at least one electrode composed from material selected from the group including titanium nitride (TiN), titanium nitride containing oxygen atoms, and MoSix.
Embodiments may also include semiconductor devices having active and passive elements and including an electrode of a capacitive element being formed of a high melting point material. A resistance element and/or a fuse element within the semiconductor device may be formed from the same high-melting-point material such as, for example, titanium nitride, titanium nitride containing oxygen atoms, and molybdenum silicide.
Embodiments may also include methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices. One embodiment includes forming a capacitive element above a substrate and forming a layer of material adjacent to the capacitive element. The layer of material may be a material selected from the group including TiN, titanium nitride containing oxygen atoms, and MoSix. An electrode for the capacitive element is formed from the layer of material.
Another embodiment includes a manufacturing method including forming an insulating layer above a semiconductor substrate and forming a conducting region above said insulating layer that is a gate electrode or an undercoat wiring. A dielectric layer is formed above the conducting region and a film is formed above the dielectric layer. The film is made from a material selected from the group including TiN, titanium nitride containing oxygen atoms, and MoSix. An electrode for a capacitive element is then formed above said dielectric layer by processing the film and an out-going electrode is formed in contact with the electrode for the capacitive element.
Yet another embodiment includes a manufacturing method including forming an insulating layer over a semiconductor substrate and forming a film selected from the group including of a TiN film, a titanium nitride film containing oxygen atoms, and an MoSix film above said insulating layer. An electrode for a capacitive element is formed by processing the film and a dielectric layer is formed over the electrode. A second electrode is then formed over the dielectric layer.
Still another embodiment includes a manufacturing method including forming a diffusion layer in a semiconductor substrate and forming an insulating layer over the diffusion layer. A first through-hole is formed in the insulating layer located above the diffusion layer. A film selected from the group including a TiN film, a titanium nitride film containing oxygen atoms, and an MoSix film is formed above the insulating layer and in the through-hole. An electrode for a capacitive element connected to the diffusion layer through said first through-hole by processing the film. A dielectric layer is formed above the electrode for the capacitive element and a second electrode for the capacitive element is formed above the dielectric layer. A second through-hole passing through the dielectric layer is formed above the diffusion layer and an out-going electrode connected to the diffusion layer is formed through the second through-hole.
Additional embodiments relate to methods for forming semiconductor devices including steps relating to the formation of a titanium nitride film containing oxygen atoms, as well as methods for forming elements such as resistance elements and fuse elements from the same layer of material that an electrode for a capacitive element is formed from.